


Wildflower

by taepeach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Musicians, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, guitarist!jeonghan, it only gets angsty in the middle, joshua is the softest marshmallow ever, musician au, side soonwoo, violinist!joshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taepeach/pseuds/taepeach
Summary: Jeonghan is an aspiring singer who makes Youtube covers and does open mics at bars around town. When he moves to Los Angeles for college, he meets Joshua, the quiet, yet strangely charming violinist attending the same school he is, and he falls before he even realizes it.(He doesn't think he's seen anyone more beautiful before.)Joshua believes there's no way a rocker like Jeonghan would ever like a classic like him, but little does he know, a wildflower is exactly what Jeonghan falls in love with.





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, thank you for visiting my story!  
> so, it's been a long time since I've actually written anything, but I think it's time for me to admit that I've fallen far too deep into this rabbit hole called diamond life (thanks to a certain someone), and I've finally decided to give in to the soft surge of butterflies in my hearteu that is Jihan ;_;  
> anyway, this story is a musician/college-au, inspired by the book 'If I Stay', and hence will take place in America, specifically Los Angeles, California. if you've read the book (or seen the movie), you can probably guess it's going to be a rollercoaster ride of fluff and angst all in one, but being a sucker for tear-jerking angst, this might get pretty heavy as the story progresses, so this is my warning to youuuuuu.  
> there are going to be roughly 20 chapters for this fic, and I'll try my best to update as fast as I can, but as I'm working in real life I might be slow at times. do bear with me if you choose to subscribe (I'd be really grateful for that).  
> once again, thank you for checking Wildflower out! Hope you'll enjoy~

❀ ❀ ❀

  

Lights.

There’s something about the way it glows, the way it gleams, that draws you in; or so we all like to think, and perhaps in a way, it’s true.

It’s a common thought to harbor, that people seem to be naturally drawn to them — from stars, the flash of a camera, to fireworks and fireflies, or even the mundane incandascence of street lamps and buildings in a city at night.

Right, city lights. A beauty that millions of eyes lay lost to.

Those have always been the lusters that burning hearts yearn to chase.

_“Attention to all cabin crew, please prepare for landing.”_

The plane is quiet when Jeonghan wakes, in a slow stir against the seat he’s slumped in, save for the soft, muffled crackling coming from above him. A sigh slips past his lips, partially out of discontent from how he’d been awaken. He’s not usually this light of a sleeper, and he doesn’t like to be woken unnaturally, but the seats weren’t exactly comfortable to begin with; he half wishes he’d listened to his mother’s advice about taking a non-budget airline.

There’s a flight attendant speaking through the intercom, of which the blonde rouses to, eyes squinting slightly from the blinding rays that seep past the semi-circular windows. Shifting in his seat, he’s careful enough to avoid shaking the row he shares with his neighbors too much. The fairly old couple, whom he’d assisted earlier in getting their luggage up into the overhead compartment, are still asleep, despite the interference.

Jeonghan stifles a yawn as he stretches his legs, now sore from the little leg room his row offers. Another crew walks by the aisle, pausing every now and then to deliver reminders on the usual procedures, while the speakers rustle on with announcements. It’s warm where the rays had cast over Jeonghan’s skin, but he turns to face the window eventually, and catches sight of the first glimpse of land since the aircraft had taken off from Oregon; a smile finds its way across his lips.

For once, it’s not forests and mountains he sees wherever he turns. It’s buildings, buildings, and more buildings.

_Finally_ , he thinks. Here he is.

It’s Los Angeles.

The palm trees are what Jeonghan notices first, out of all the other things the view from the plane boasts. He thinks about the article he'd read back in the waiting room, about the top myths of LA. That part about the palm trees, it's definitely true, and so is the part about the heat; Jeonghan can feel the summer rays even under the plane’s air-conditioning system.

Of course, he’d expected it to some degree. He’s not a complete moron; he'd studied the forecasts way before his flight, on top of hearing all the stories about life in Cali from his best friend. Which is why he didn't pack too many of his sweaters, even though they're his favorite to-go outfits (when you've spent all your life growing up in a town surrounded by rain and freezing nights like Eugene, you'd be used to the cold and cloudy skies for sure). Still, Jeonghan's not so certain how to feel about this change out of all — he may have been excited to be moving to the city, but he's never been a fan of the Sun. He’d pick lazing around in bed over beaches and walking any day.

It takes three more sets of announcements before the intercom finally ceases, and at the captain’s final command that they are landing, the lights along the aisle began to shut off. Jeonghan’s quick to tear his gaze away from the window, despite being enthralled by the shores and sights of LA. He sits back upright, trying not think about the descend. If the teen’s being honest with himself, he would say he's not really used to flying. It hasn’t been a long trip — just a little over two hours — but it's probably only the second time he’s been on a plane, not to mention alone, with no companion but himself. He can barely remember the first, if there even is one.

Nevertheless, he ends up peeking back outside, unable to contain the thrills blooming in his chest; it probably would’ve looked much more breath-taking at night, with all those buildings sparkling like a sky stippled with millions of silver stars. Beautiful, he thinks. Just like those very pictures he’d seen on the net that made him fall in love with the city in the first place.

When it comes, the landing isn’t as bumpy as Jeonghan thought, and the aircraft makes a fairly smooth touchdown on the runway, the impact sending passengers surging forward for a second. More crackling comes from the speakers, but all he hears is the one announcement he’d been waiting for, and it takes everything in him to stop himself from cheering out loud.

_“Dear passengers, thank you for flying with us, and welcome to Los Angeles.”_

And that marks it. This is the start of Yoon Jeonghan’s new life.

 

❀ ❀ ❀

 

_4 October 1995, three forty-two am._

_In a tiny cottage in Laurel Hill Valley, Eugene, Oregon, an angel was born in the Yoon household._

It’s always the rain that people talk about here, in most parts of Central Orgeon, other than the lakes. Because that’s all there is there — rain, storms, and more rain. Even in the summer.

Though, that’s exactly what Jeonghan loves most about the place he grew up in, for all twenty-one years of his life; strange as it is, it sits well with him, the fact that he’s able to find peace and joy in watching the dewdrops that trace patterns over his bedroom windows. It's like it’s his own personal sanctuary.

For more reasons that he can count, Jeonghan takes pride in the town he comes from, no matter how small or primitive. He loves the forests, the lakes, the mud he gets to slosh around in after a fresh storm, and the serene nature of it most of all. It’s probably what first got his desire for adventure started back then; a need to venture, a lust to wander. Jeonghan’s certainly a tad too curious and daring for his own good.

And apparently, too much for what Oregon had to offer.

The ‘big move’ hadn’t been his idea to begin with. Neither had it been his family’s even, but close. It all started with his longtime best friend, Choi Seungcheol, another wildflower that dared to dream beyond the twines of his roots. He’s the one who’d made it first, with a fully-sponsored scholarship to the University of Southern California, in Los Angeles.

For Jeonghan, it had taken him two and a half years of a shitty college life in accounting for him to realize it. That this isn’t the place he’s supposed to be, isn’t the place he’s meant to be, and certainly not where his heart is planted. Music is his real muse; it hadn’t been his first love, but it is his saviour, and he wants it to be his last. 

So he fought for it.

The result? Here he is now, a year later in the sunny shores of LA, ready to start over (well, that did mean repeating an entire four years of college, but it’s going to be worth it. He knows, he’s gonna make it worth it).

The arrival gates are packed the moment Jeonghan makes it past immigration, hand-carry bag slung over one arm and passport wedged under the other, so packed that he bumps into some fellow passengers on the way. It had been a long walk out from the plane; phone in hand, Jeonghan has his eyes fixed on the screen, fingers typing as soon as he gets hooked up to a stable connection. Dozens of signs are lined up across the ceiling, of which he stops to check at one point, in search of the exit sign amidst the line of duty-frees and cafés around. Country-boy aside, navigation has never been his forte; he hopes Seungcheol is here by now. He’s supposed to pick him up.

 

 

>   **Jeonghan (4.27pm):** _yoooooo, dude i just arrivedddddd. where are u, pls tell me ur here already_

 

 

He takes his time walking, awaiting the other’s reply.

 

 

>   **Jeonghan (4.31pm):** _i’m gna kill you if you say you fell asleep on the couch_

 

 

Five minutes later, his phone lets out a beep.

 

 

>   **Seungcheol (4.36pm):** _wow, such faith u have in me, u brat. and to think i actually came early to wait an hour for u_

 

 

Jeonghan, letting out a chuckle, types back. He can imagine the five-foot eight brunette scowling at him right now.

 

 

>   **Jeonghan (4.37pm):** _n’aaaaaw, how sweet. just makin sure._
> 
> **Jeonghan (4.37pm):** _ur at the gate already?_
> 
> **Seungcheol (4.38pm):** _you bet._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Seungcheol (4.38pm):** _look out for the huge ‘i love you, welcome home’ banner & ur good_  
>  **Jeonghan (4.39pm):** _◔_◔_  
>  **Jeonghan (4.39pm):** _ok, coming_

 

 

Needless to say, there’s no such banner as Seungcheol proclaimed when Jeonghan steps out from the arrival gates, but among the sea of faces swarming around the area, he spots the other easily within seconds; even after two years of being apart, Jeonghan can still recognise his best friend anywhere.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, is usually two seconds slower.

“Heeeeey, Yoon boy! Over here!”

By the time he gets through the crowd, Jeonghan is half-sprinting with his luggage in tow behind him, and ducking the stares aimed his way from the sudden outburst that had broken the quiet space. Great, he’d forgotten how embarrassing Seungcheol can be; the brunette, having finally noticed Jeonghan approaching him from afar, is practically jumping for joy where he is, turning heads from how _loud_ he’s being. He has an arm up in a frantic wave, of which he nearly drops his phone out of excitement.

“Holy smothering _shit_ ,” Seungcheol says when Jeonghan is in proximity, meeting him halfway, “You made it, dude you’re finally here!”

Though bothered by the attention garnering in their direction, Jeonghan can’t help but laugh at the sight of the other acting all spastic, but he smacks Seungcheol’s arm anyway, in a subtle attempt to get him to settle down.

“Okay Choi boy,” he says, returning the nickname that had been used on him, “Take a chill pill. You can stop bouncing now.”

As expected, Seungcheol doesn’t ‘chill’ right away, but he lays off on the jumping enough for Jeonghan to take the hand he has extended out, and the blonde lets himself be pulled into a hug.

“Oh don’t be a party pooper,” Seungcheol says, squeezing the other’s shoulders tightly. “I haven’t seen you in like, _forever_ , let me live.”

They draw back slightly, stepping out of their embrace, and Jeonghan scoffs, rolling his eyes in an amused manner at the overly dramatic boy. “Please, you looked like a bunny that’s high on cocaine. I saw you all the way from the gate, _everyone_ was staring.”

“Can’t say the same about you. I can't believe you didn't tell me you dyed your hair, I almost didn’t recognise you!”

Clearly pleased by the compliment, Jeonghan runs a hand through his wavy, freshly-dyed locks. “Was a last minute decision. Thought a new look wouldn’t hurt, since I’m gonna start a new life anyway.”

“Pretty good call. It looks good on you.”

When they finally pull away, Seungcheol offers to take the duffel Jeonghan has, and slings it over his own arm. They notice then how the terminal has started to fill with more people, so Jeonghan follows Seungcheol’s lead through the last of the passengers streaming out from the baggage claim, and the two boys make their way off towards the exit, side by side. Who knew there'd be _this_ many people heading to LA, Jeonghan wonders.

“How was the flight, by the way?” Seungcheol asks. “Didn’t die up there, did you?”

“If I’m being totally honest, I’d say it was shitty,” Jeonghan says, cringing at the memory. “Think I got sick even before we took off. And they even gave out tuna sandwiches for snacks, which _stinks_. This one attendant kept looking at me like I was gonna throw up all over the seats.”

“Sounds nasty.” Checking the signs, Seungcheol manages to find the one to the carpark, and nods Jeonghan on. “Are you hungry now, though? We could drop off your stuff at the apartment first and eat out for the night, or we could get take-outs if you’re tired. There’s this really good burger place nearby that you have to try, they have the best beef and fries in the whole frickin’ world.”

To that, Jeonghan perks up, eyes widening in interest. Well damn. Beef and fries are his absolute _favorite_.

“Sounds good,” he hums, pretending to consider the idea. “As long as we don’t have to walk, anything goes.”

This time it’s Seungcheol’s turn to scoff; he does it so loud Jeonghan turns to give him a scowl.

“What do you think my car's for, you lazy ass,” he chides, before a playful smirk spreads across his face.

Making sure the other doesn't notice him, he decides to pick up his pace, intentionally walking ahead, and at the flustered ‘Hey!’ that comes just seconds after from the boy behind him, he only goes faster, bursting into laughter in the midst.

“Come on, slowpoke,” he calls over his shoulder. “I can’t _wait_ to show you around LA.”

 

❀ ❀ ❀

 

If there's one thing about Seungcheol that Jeonghan has to pick as his best trait, it would be his impressive sense of judgment. And believe him, Seungcheol's got perfect judgment — in clothes, people, new food places, _boys_ , and well, basically everything. Even cars; the classic 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle he currently owns is all the proof Jeonghan needs to acknowledge that last fact.

Since the start of it all, living together had always been part of the agreement — by  _agreement_ , he means the one he had to set with his parents, back when he still had to convince them about letting him move 800 miles across the state. He spent weeks trying to talk them into it, even having to map out all the responsibilities he has to undertake and ensuring them that he would be safe. That's where the agreement comes in; he would get a job, pay his own bills, and have someone as trustworthy as Seungcheol by his side, both figuratively _and_ literally. That's one other thing Jeonghan has to be thankful for, how his parents have the biggest soft spot for Seungcheol. Even if they do favor him a little too much sometimes, he doesn’t mind one bit.

It's in Downtown LA where their newly shared space lies, a small yet cozy unit along the stretch of West 8th Street, just a couple minutes shy of the main district's daily attractions. While Seungcheol has sent him photos of the place before, Jeonghan never really fell in love with it until the second he steps in; the two-storey loft of greys and blacks is just about every one of his dreams come true. He's got to hand it to the guy, he sure knows how to choose a crib worthy of its monthly rent.

Seungcheol grants Jeonghan a quick tour of their [home](https://imgur.com/a/fueyMXQ) upon their arrival, and gives him time to settle into his designated bedroom. Though their apartment unit is a loft, there are two bedrooms in it — Seungcheol's is the one on the first storey, and Jeonghan's is located on the second, above the flight of steps overhanging the kitchen and living room. Despite the listed square feet, it's the perfect size to house both of them, comfortable and snug, yet spacious enough for a fine balance of privacy. Jeonghan manages to unpack most of his necessities within the hour — he lays out his clothes, toiletries, gadgets, and of course, his most-prized sunburst stratocaster — and they head out as planned soon after, a quarter past six in Seungcheol's matte black chevy.

To most insiders, Downtown is known for the three main districts that make up most of its streets, famous for the very things they had been named after: the Arts District, the Fashion District, and the Toy District. The Arts District is their stop for the night, a mere six-minute drive away, and Jeonghan surprisingly recognises it from the myriad of murals he sees as they drive past. It almost feels like he's been here before, thanks to the extensive amount of research he's done.

The boys make it to their destination earlier than expected that evening, and don’t head for dinner right away, having deemed themselves ‘a little too early’ for a full meal. They decide to check out a café first; conveniently, the café Seungcheol happens to frequent is just right across the parallel lot he’d parked in, Groundwork Coffee. He makes it a point to mention to Jeonghan then, how perfect it is to be living in this part of LA. Everything you ever need is practically within your reach.

"I swear, they have the best cold brew _ever_ here," Seungcheol says as they enter, pushing the glass door open for Jeonghan to slip in after him. "Even if it wasn't 10 minutes away from school or home, I'd still drive all the way down for a cup."

The seat they pick is at a table situated near the windows, ones that are slightly fogged up from evening chill outside, but flaunt a wondrous view of the bustling roads nonetheless. For some reason, it reminds Jeonghan of his hometown; there’s something strangely familiar about watching cars and people whisking by in fuzzy blurs and flashing lights.

"Hello, welcome to Groundwork!" greets the barista at the counter, upon noticing the two boys approaching. 'Lee Dokyeom', reads the tag that is pinned to his apron. "What can I get you today?"

"Hi, I'd like a regular classic cold brew," Seungcheol says with a smile, while Jeonghan still has his eyes on the menu.

"And I'll have a regular iced americano," he replies, of which the barista notes, and chirps a cheerful 'Coming right up!'.

After paying for their orders, they proceed to the pick-up area to wait, where they stop to admire the display of cakes at the counter. There’s all sorts of flavors that has them gushing, from red velvet, to oreo cheesecake. Jeonghan's not a big fan of sweet treats, but he's not going to lie. He loves looking at cakes 

“So,” the brunette starts out of the blue, “have you thought about what you’re gonna do yet? You know, to fill your pockets?”

It takes Jeonghan a few minutes to figure what he's referring to. He does eventually, and in silent ponderment, he leans back against the bar counter, before admitting honestly, “Not really, not yet.”

A job is what Seungcheol's talking about. Now that Jeonghan's just moved to a whole new state, all on his own, of course he's going to be paying his own bills. Even without the agreement, he knows that's a requirement. It hadn't really sunk in to his mind yet, how real everything is or how weighty his responsibilities are going to be, until it hits him then. He needs a job.

Back in Oregon, Jeonghan used to play gigs at open mics for various bars and cafés in his spare time. At first, he only does it for the experience. After all, he needed to practice on his guitar _somewhere_ , not to mention somewhere with a live audience that doesn't just consist of his mother to gauge how good of a singer he is. But he knows the gigs don't pay much, and it's probably not going to be any different in LA, if he were going to do the same. He's got to think of something else. Fast.

Seungcheol shares a few suggestions, mentioning the places he used to work at, along with a couple of openings at the diners nearby. At some point of the conversation, Jeonghan spaces out; he doesn't mean to, he's just not entirely into the idea of working for shitty f&b jobs or waiting tables. Still, albeit how he tries to keep up with the other, he ends up drifting off completely, subject of interest shifting towards the crowd that is occupying the rest of the café instead.

While the fact isn't something Jeonghan would admit out loud, it seems to come naturally, how he appears to enjoy reading people. Especially, strangers.

He's heard a lot about the sort of people you'd get to meet in LA. Discreetly, he scans the tables within the vicinity, at the same time making sure to nod and mutter a reply every now and then to Seungcheol. There's lots of families around, he concludes, apart from the students that are huddled up with their computers and notebooks. It's at that moment that he first spots them, a group of boys seated at the corner of the café. If anyone were to ask, he'd say it's because of how particularly boisterous they were being.

Out of the four, two are in his line of vision — one has a mop of silver hair and eyes that disappear when he laughs, and the other sports deep set features, with brown waves that glow golden under the light. They are bickering with each other, over things that don't reach Jeonghan's ears. Thinking how they're just another bunch of regular teenagers, he starts to turn away, wanting to divert his focus back on his best friend, but then he halts. His mind tells him he shouldn't, yet his eyes end up staring, right at the last of the boys that he didn't notice before.

He had been sitting with his back towards Jeonghan the whole time. Now, he's turned to his side, allowing Jeonghan to catch a glimpse of his full profile. Dramatic as it may sound, he swears his whole soul freezes; he's not sure what exactly catches his attention first, the soft curve of the boy's eyes or the warm smile he has on his lips, but one thing's for certain.

He's one of the most beautiful people Jeonghan's ever seen.

”...And you're not listening to me, are you?”

Seungcheol's voice brings the blonde back to reality, and he realizes belatedly that he'd probably been staring longer than he should have. Jeonghan whirls around so fast he nearly knocks over the drinks Seungcheol has in his hands — their drinks. 

"Sorry I was just—" Jeonghan starts, but can't seem to find any words to say, and Seungcheol merely rolls his eyes in response. 

"Checking out the crowd, from what I see." Handing him his cup, Seungcheol fleetingly glances over to the spot Jeonghan had been openly staring at. "Wait, who were you checking out again?"

"I wasn't _checking out_ anybody."

"Don't lie, I know that look you have when you've been caught redhanded and you wanna die from embarrassment." They grab their straws from the condiments counter, and Seungcheol smirks at the way Jeonghan seems to avoid his gaze.

"So who is it? The one with the silver hair and really obnoxious laugh, or the quiet one wedged right in the corner?"

"You make it seem like you know them," is all Jeonghan comments. He wishes Seungcheol would just drop the topic.

The latter only gives him a sneaky chuckle. "Maybe I do."

"You're kidding."

"Not entirely. Those guys at that table all go to our school, but I don't actually _know_ them. Just seen them around, since they're music majors too."

Jeonghan raises a brow, appalled by the coincidence.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Seungcheol says then, sounding more serious than his jesting earlier, and the blonde knows he's given himself away. Seungcheol isn't his best friend of six years for nothing.

So he doesn’t bother hiding it, "I guess, he _does_  have a nice smile.”

"And you could say that’s precisely what Joshua's popular for, to both girls _and_ guys,” Seungcheol agrees. There's a second that he hesitates, before he says, "I don’t think he'll be much of your type though. He's as quiet as he looks, plus he’s majoring in the violin." 

Jeonghan gives him a look. "And you’re saying that because...?"

The question earns him a shrug from Seungcheol. "Just doesn't seem like you're into the kind of guy he is."

Unconsciously taking one last peek in the boy's —  _Joshua's —_  direction, Jeonghan catches him in a mid-laugh over a joke his friend has said, with lips curved into a smile so wide it's like a ray of sunshine. For a heartbeat he feels as if the air around the stranger glows, just enough to send a surge of warmth blooming in his chest, and he holds his ground, deciding not to answer Seungcheol.

_Now, why wouldn't I be into that?_

As they make a move from the bar, Seungcheol leading the way back to their seats, Jeonghan keeps the thought to himself and is glad the other doesn’t call him out for his silence, seeming to have dropped the matter for the moment. Jeonghan trails behind him pretending like none of their conversation ever took place; still, he can’t stop his mind from wondering, but he knows he shouldn’t be hoping to see Joshua again.

Because in the world that’s his, coincidences like that don't just happen. No matter how plausible the odds can be, and even if he _is_ standing in a city of dreams right now.

No surprise there, Sherlock.

In his world, Jeonghan’s just never been that lucky, and he doesn’t think that’s ever going to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you made it this far, and thank you for checking wildflower out! this chapter is meant to be a prologue, to introduce jeonghan and a little of his background, so i hope it's not to horrible lol :'D do leave a comment if you like it, and stay tuned to the next chapter~


End file.
